


Смотри только на меня

by SashaGuseva



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaGuseva/pseuds/SashaGuseva
Summary: Дин Эмброуз и Сэми Зейн, кажется, начали встречаться, и это (по каким-то совершенно, абсолютно непонятным причинам!) очень рассердило Кевина Оуэнса. Его блестящий план? Заручиться поддержкой Сэта Роллинса, чтобы досадить Дину и Сэми.





	Смотри только на меня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Look At Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010308) by [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Перевод замечательной истории замечательной Mithen

В какой момент все пошло не так? Кевин Оуэнс пытался ответить на этот вопрос к концу своего командного матча, который в тот вечер состоялся между ним и Русевым против Дина Эмброуза и Сэми Зейна. Матч закончился победой хилов после того, как Русев вышвырнул Дина с ринга и запер Сэми в Акколаду. Кевин смотрел, как Сэми пытался вырваться из стальной хватки, слушал, как ревел Русев, веля ему сдаваться и отбивать. Но Сэми, конечно, сдаваться не стал. Кевин слишком хорошо знал Сэми, тот не был способен на стратегически умный шаг — например, сдаться сейчас, но выждать лучший момент и рассчитаться с обидчиком потом. Нет, подумал Кевин, наблюдая как Сэми все слабее и слабее судорожно скребет канвас. Сэми для этого слишком глуп.

Русев зарычал и стиснул хватку плотнее, веки Сэми задрожали, он изо всех сил пытался если не вырваться из захвата, то хотя бы просто оставаться в сознании. Но пальцы его обмякли на ринге, и, когда рефери позвал Сэми по имени, он не ответил. Кевин покачал головой. 

Прозвенел гонг, и Русев поднялся, отшвыривая Сэми, как мешок картошки. Кевин посмотрел на него — несчастный, он еле шевелился и тяжело дышал. Кажется, подходящее время для главной звезды шоу.

Он выскочил на ринг и поднял Сэми на ноги. Тот шатался, все еще не мог вдохнуть полной грудью, словно был в каком-то полузабытьи. Заморгав, он оперся Кевину на грудь, пытаясь обрести равновесие. 

— Кэв? — пробормотал он.

На секунду показалось, будто он вот-вот улыбнется, и сердце Кевина болезненно сжалось, а пульс перешел на резкий галоп. Это Кевину не понравилось совсем. Но потом Сэми, кажется, вспомнил, кто он такой и кто такой Кевин. Он отпрянул и собрался ударить Кевина по лицу. Где-то внутри Кевина с облегчением распрямилась пружина.

Он толкнул Сэми на канаты, и уже собрался было подхватить его и подкинуть для бомбы с подбросом, как вдруг что-то сильно ударило его в спину, они с Сэми столкнулись и кувырком упали на канвас. 

Кевин немедленно отполз в угол ринга, где сел, прижавшись спиной к тернбаклу. Он увидел, как в центре ринга Дин Эмброуз помогал Сэми встать на ноги. Дин хлопал его по спине, шепча что-то на ухо, и Сэми улыбался и кивал ободряюще.

Кевин смотрел на них, не отрываясь.

Дин огляделся вокруг, пристально посмотрел на Кевина и бог весть что увидел в его взгляде. Внезапный злой оскал преобразил его лицо, он покрепче прижал к себе Сэми и поцеловал его в кудрявую макушку, не отрывая взгляда от Кевина.

— Ты в порядке, куколка моя? — спросил он у Сэми.

Сэми смущенно уставился на него и засмеялся.

— Куколка? — пробормотал он. — Да, я в порядке, милый, спасибо, что спросил.

Сэми продолжал хихикать, когда они вместе покинули ринг, не обращая никакого внимания на раздраженного и злого Кевина Оуэнса.

Куколка?

***

С того самого дня все и началось. Очевидно, та сцена на ринге убедила этих двоих, что держать свои отношения в секрете преступлению подобно, а потому теперь их повсюду видели вдвоем. Они сидели вместе за обедом. Постили в твиттере совместные фоточки со ска-концерта, на которых Дин (святая Мадонна!) даже пытался танцевать. Сэми вскользь упоминал Кевина в своих промо, но готов был часами говорить о Дине и об их прекрасной командной химии, а так же представлять миру десятки вариантов названия их союза, один другого дебильнее. А едва Кевин собирался по старой дружбе задать Сэми хорошую трепку, каждый раз появлялся этот Дин Эмброуз, выбегавший (частенько при этом разрывая майку!) чтобы спасти Сэми. Кевин понять не мог, зачем он вообще каждый раз рвет эти чертовы майки? Чтобы круче выглядеть, когда они с Сэми обнимаются посреди ринга после чудесного спасения? Стоило ли Кевину тогда вообще нападать на Сэми, если в конечном итоге все приводило к тому, что Дин и Сэми возмутительно жамкались? Но несмотря на то, что теперь его нападения на Сэми потеряли большую часть своей радости, Кевин попыток не бросал. Никто не посмеет сказать, что Кевин Оуэнс легко сдается.

Но хуже всего было то, что окружающие, похоже, думали — все нормально, все круто, продолжайте, ребята. Ничего, что два самых больших идиота в компании беспрестанно сюсюкались, как подростки. Кажется, Кевин был единственным человеком, у которого кровь стучала в висках каждый раз, когда эти двое обращались друг к другу, пусть даже с какой-то невинной просьбой.

Или он думал, что был единственным, пока в один прекрасный день не услышал, как Сэт Роллинс, мирно залипавший рядом в мобильном телефоне, забормотал что-то злобно себе под нос.

— Подумать только, ради него он готов и в твиттере торчать, — бурчал Сэт. — Нет, я не хочу сидеть в социальных сетях даже ради раскрутки Щита, но ты такой милашка, так что почему бы и не попробовать! Да вы только посмотрите на это сопливое дерьмо, — рявкнул он, пролистывая вниз. — О боже, мои глаза!

— Ты про Дина? — спросил Кевин, стараясь не казаться слишком заинтересованным. — И… я так понял, про Сэми, хотя ты назвал его милашкой, что, разумеется, полный абсурд. 

Сэт даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

— Да, я про Эмброуза, — презрительно сказал он. — И этого его нового командного партнера. Зачем Дин отказался от своих личных амбиций, чтобы объединиться с кем-то в команду? Особенно сейчас, когда я вернулся!

Нижняя губа Сэта слегка дрогнула. Он надулся. 

— Он поклялся, что будет преследовать меня до конца дней, а теперь вот он я и что же? Он слишком занят гонкой за командными титулами с Сэми Зейном и совсем забыл о нашей непримиримой вражде!

— Так ведь ты радоваться должен. Не нужно постоянно думать о том, что этот псих вот-вот выскочит на тебя из какой-нибудь коробки от завтрака, — сказал Кевин. 

— Да, — сказал Сэт. — Да, это здорово.

Но он не выглядел особо счастливым.

— Эй, — сказал Кевин. — А ведь у меня есть отличная идея, которая поможет мн… то есть, поможет тебе с этой проблемой. Как насчет того, что мы с тобой объединимся в команду? Давай растопчем их надежды и мечты вместе!

Сэт посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— К тому же, — добавил Кевин, — кто-нибудь может подумать, что мы с тобой стали ближе, чем просто команда, и тогда, ээ…

Сэт резко выпрямился.

— Да Дин просто с ума сойдет, подумав, что я буду встречаться с кем-то вроде тебя!

Кевин только собрался спросить, что за нахрен он имел в виду вот сейчас вот, но Сэта уже несло:

— Да! Да! Это может сработать! Так я точно заберусь ему под кожу, в его мысли, в его мозг. А раз они с Зейном сейчас проводят так много командных поединков, это единственный способ попасть с ними на один ринг!

Он посмотрел на Кевина.

— А ты вообще уверен, что готов пойти на это ради меня? Притворяться, что мы… ну… вместе?

Кевин пожал плечами.

— Ну, это же неправда, да? Так что почему мне должно быть не все равно?

Глаза Сэта подозрительно сощурились.

— Что-то ты больно какой-то альтруист, Оуэнс, совсем на тебя непохоже. А ты что получаешь от этого плана?

— Как это что? А разве недостаточно, что я могу побить Дина и Сэми, стереть эти самодовольные улыбки с их рож?

Руки Кевина произвольно сжались в кулаки, едва он вспомнил, как эти придурки улыбались друг другу. 

— К тому же, кто-то ведь должен объяснить этому идиоту, что он идиот и тратит свою энергию на того, кто очевидно, совсем ему не подходит.

— Верно, — согласился Сэт. — Ему явно нужен кто-то умный. Гораздо умнее. Гораздо безжалостнее, чем Сэми. 

— Чего? Ты про кого? А… да, ты про Дина.

***

— Так что же, ребята, — сказала Джо-Джо, протягивая микрофон Сэту. — Теперь вы команда?

— О да, — сказал Сэт. — Рано или поздно это просто должно было случиться. 

И он захлопал ресницами на Кевина, он, черт возьми, действительно сделал это.

— В конце концов, — продолжил он, — мою собаку зовут Кевин.

Джо-Джо явно была не в своей тарелке.

— И ваша связь?..

Кевин поспешно наклонился к микрофону.

— Определенно, это судьба, Джо-Джо. Запомни этот день. Это судьба. Это карма. Сэт и я… мы с ним родственные души. 

Сэт поморщился, будто это словосочетание причинило ему боль, но теперь несло уже Кевина.

— А теперь нам нужно крутое название для нашей команды. Как тебе «Зоо Архитекторы»?

Сэт поморщился.

— Господи, это же просто... — Он прервался и вдруг широко улыбнулся Кевину. — То есть, мне нравится! Хотя я подумывал насчет «Щит номер два» или что-то в этом духе.

— Но… в этом названии мало от меня, — сказал Кевин. — Ну и пусть! – добавил он быстро. — В самом деле, если ты счастлив, то я тоже счастлив.

Он сглотнул ком в горле и добавил:

— …Сэтти.

Джо-Джо держалась из последних сил.

— И… — нерешительно начала она. — Когда же зародилась идея вашего… объединения?

Они заговорили одновременно. 

— Ох, я никогда не забуду тот вечер. Это было в Далласе, — сказал Сэт.

— Это было утро в Пеории… волшебное, волшебное утро, — сказал Кевин.

— Даллас, — твердо повторил Сэт.

— Пеория, — так же твердо сказал Кевин.

— Может быть, где-то посередине? — предположила Джо-Джо. 

— Может быть. Итак, мы только что выпили по пивку и…

— Я ненавижу пиво, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Кевин. — Ты что, совсем ничего не знаешь обо мне?

— Ты ненавидишь пиво? 

Сэт вдруг почему-то погрустнел. 

— А Дин любит пиво.

— Короче, не суть, главное, что мы вдруг обнаружили, что у нас потрясающая химия и вообще так много общего, что мы решили, что просто обязаны стать партнерами, — быстро сказал Кевин, беря Сэта под руку. — На ринге.

— Да, — сказал Сэт, прижимаясь к нему. — Все остальное уже история.

— Моя жизнь изменилась на все сто процентов, — сказал Кевин. — Сейчас я сфокусирован только на том, как стать для Сэта лучшим партнером в жизни, и не трачу время на размышления о Сэми Зейне. И я совсем не вспоминаю его пресные, унылые улыбочки, и я больше не чувствую никакого желания дать ему в физиономию каждый раз, когда его вижу. Больше скажу, я не обращаю на него абсолютно никакого внимания. 

— Верно, — сказал Сэт, пытаясь разжать его кулак, который почему-то непроизвольно сжался. — Ни слова еще не сказал мне о чрезвычайно паршивом вкусе Сэми на выбор командных партнеров. Ни слова.

Красный свет записи погас, и Кевин улыбнулся Сэту.

— Готово! Мы их просто уничтожили. — Он весело хлопнул Сэта по спине. — Эй, убери руку ото лба!

***

В комнате отдыха Кевин вместе со всеми наблюдал за матчами, и вместе со всеми вскочил на ноги, когда посреди боя Сэта Роллинса неожиданно появился Брок Леснар и напал на него.

— О боже! – закричал Кевин. — Это же Брок Леснар! Офигеть!

— Эмм… — заговорил Ксавье Вудс, когда Брок суплексировал Сэта в третий раз. — Разве Сэт не твой командный партнер?

— Ага, — сказал Кевин, поглощенный хаосом, разворачивающимся на экране. 

— А ты разве… ну, даже не знаю… не выбежишь туда, чтобы его спасти?

— Точно! — Кевин хлопнул себя по лбу. — Да! Наверное, это что-то вроде моего командного долга.

Он собрался уже выйти из комнаты, но задержался на пороге и бросил взгляд на экран.

— Ух ты… а вот это было жестоко, — пробормотал он испуганно.

Чуть позже он уже стоял перед раскрасневшимся Броком Леснаром, заслоняя рукой стонущего Сэта. 

— Эй! Держись-ка ты подальше от моего партнера!

— Ну спасибо, ты вовремя, — прорычал Сэт, корчась на канвасе.

— Нет проблем, — сказал Кевин, уворачиваясь от кувалдообразной ручищи.

— Ох, — сказал он несколькими мгновениями позже.

***

— Это не работает! — сокрушенно сказал Кевин, прикладывая лед к травмированному плечу. — Нас вообще никто всерьез не воспринимает, а Сэми и Дин по-прежнему источают это оскорбительное очарование.

— Ты правда считаешь его очаровательным? — задумчиво спросил Сэт, облизывая окровавленную губу.

— Что? Нет! Вовсе нет, ты что, прикалываешься? Просто… люди, наверное, так думают, — сказал Кевин. — Я даже слышал, будто какие-то идиоты считают, что у него милая улыбка. И даже эта глупая кепка... тоже... в какой-то степени милая.

— Я говорю не про Сэми. Я про Дина.

— А, — сказал Кевин. Он задумался на мгновение. — Ну в его-то адрес я вообще бы не стал использовать слово «очаровательный». Нестабильный — да... 

— Непредсказуемый.

— Больной на голову.

— Невероятный. Свободолюбивый.

— Эмм, ну как скажешь, — сказал Кевин. Сэт вообще понял суть этого обмена репликами? — В общем, явно не очаровательный.

— Совсем не очаровательный, — согласился Сэт. 

Он подумал и решительно сказал:

— Ты прав, Кевин. Мы должны поднять ставки. Пришло время настоящего свидания.

***

— Я не могу поверить, — сказал Сэт, оглядывая Кевина с головы до ног. — Ты надел футболку и джинсы на наше свидание!

— Но это же футболка с твоим логотипом! Разве это не романтично? Слушай, Сэт, я однажды уже надевал костюм. Это было на Тейковере, когда я победил Сэми и отобрал его титул NXT. И очень пожалел об этом.

Сэт застыл, как громом пораженный.

— Серьезно? 

— О костюме! О костюме пожалел! — рявкнул Кевин, гораздо громче, чем следовало. — В нем было ужасно жарко, я вспотел, как свинья, и поклялся тогда, что никогда больше не надену ничего и близко похожего на костюм.

Сэт раздраженно поправил платочек в нагрудном кармане. Кевин мстительно подумал, что Роллинс в своем белоснежном костюме и голубой клетчатой рубашке выглядел еще большим идиотом, чем он в джинсах и футболке. И все же, когда они зашли в ресторан, мир не рухнул. Более того, судя по лицам других людей, никто здесь даже не собирался казнить Кевина на месте за преступление против моды. 

— Ладно уж, — сказал Сэт. — По крайней мере, здесь нет строгого дресс-кода. Но все равно, Кевин…

Ресторан, судя по всему, был каким-то очень модным местом, и меню его пестрело закусками самых диковинных названий. 

— Боже мой, — пробормотал Кевин, пробегаясь взглядом по столбику наименований. — Какая еще рампа? Разве рампа это не та штука, на которую мы выходим перед выступлением?

— Это значит «скат», — сказал Сэт. — На вкус как лук-порей. 

Кевин поморщил нос.

— А ты точно уверен, что они сюда придут? Знаешь, ни Дин, ни Сэми не похожи на завсегдатаев подобных заведений. Какими же идиотами мы будем, если проторчим тут весь вечер, а они не придут. 

— Ксавье слышал, как они обсуждали планы. Ужин и поход на хоккей. Они точно придут.

— Боже, ты только посмотри, морковный соус, листья гороха и пшеница? Куда ты меня притащил? Что это за место, тут только Дэниел Брайан захочет поужинать…

— Так, так, так, — послышался знакомый голос.

Чья-то рука сжала сжала плечо Кевина. Сэт удивленно посмотрел поверх его головы. 

— Посмотрите, кто выбрался в город!

Кевин обернулся и увидел Дина. Тот ухмылялся ему сверху вниз, а рядом… а рядом, держа его под руку, стоял Сэми, одетый в зеленый пиджак, сделанный на вид из шелка, и светло-зеленую же рубашку. Он улыбнулся Кевину.

Последовала долгая пауза.

— О, привет, — сказал наконец Сэт, и Кевин осознал вдруг, что все это время молча неотрывно таращился на Сэми. — Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

— Мы тоже, — сказал Сэми. — Кажется, вы отлично проводите время.

— Едва признал Роллинса в белом, — сказал Дин. 

Он похлопал Кевина по плечу. 

— Надо же, Кевин носит ту же одежду, куда бы ни пошел.

Кевин стиснул зубы. Внезапно его футболка показалась ему неряшливой, а джинсы растянутыми и неопрятными.

— Эй, — нахмурился Сэми. — Отвали от него. Он и в джинсах выглядит лучше, чем большинство парней здесь в костюмах.

Кевин удивленно заморгал, но Сэми смотрел не на него, он смотрел на Дина. Может быть, и к лучшему. Кевину было немного легче от мысли, что Сэми не увидел выражения его лица в этот момент.

— Пошли лучше к столу, — сказал он, и они ушли, держась за руки.

— Это было странно, — сказал Кевин.

— Пиздецки как, — огрызнулся Сэт. — Ты можешь хотя бы на секунду поверить, что это не сон, и Дин в самом деле надел галстук? И даже не накладной, а самый настоящий галстук! Он же не имеет никакого представления, как его завязать! Уверен, что это Зейн его ему завязывал.

Наступила долгая напряженная пауза; оба представляли себе эту картину. 

— А галстук ему даже идет, — сказал Кевин. 

— Очень! — проворчал Сэт. Он протянул руку и вцепился Кевину в запястье. — Да смотри ты на меня уже, Оуэнс, — прошипел он. 

Кевин едва оторвал взгляд от Сэми, который сиял улыбкой, глядя на Дина Эмброуза. 

— Ты должен думать только о том, какой я сегодня сногсшибательный!

— Какой в этом смысл? Они даже не смотрят на нас, — сказал Кевин. 

Его голос звучал странно и печально даже в собственных ушах.

— Они украдкой поглядывают. Точно говорю. Улыбайся мне и делай вид, что ты безумно счастлив! 

Кевин кое-как оскалил зубы.

— Господи. Ладно, предоставь эту часть мне, — сказал Сэт и ослепительно улыбнулся.

— А у тебя отлично получается. Выглядеть счастливым, когда на душе кошки скребут. 

Улыбка Сэта слегка дрогнула.

— Я много практиковался, — сказал он.

***

— О боже мой, — сказал Кевин. — Я сейчас умру от скуки!

— Ты так говорил про ужин, — сказал Сэт.

— Но в этот раз я серьезно! — сказал Кевин, следя глазами за маленькой черной шайбой, бессмысленно снующей туда-сюда.

— А вы никогда не ходили с Сэми на хоккей до того, как поссорились?

— Он прекрасно знает, что о таком лучше не заикаться, — сказал Кевин.

— Ну, похоже, теперь у него есть человек, который ради него готов пойти и на хоккей, — сказал Сэт. 

Кевин даже не посмотрел налево, где Сэми и Дин громко поддерживали команду канадцев. 

— Ага, — сказал он. — Похоже на то.

— И Дину, кажется, весело, — сказал Сэт. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ему нравится хоккей. Наверное… наверное, когда ты влюблен, становишься открыт всему новому.

Это слово, кажется, срикошетило между ними, как хоккейная шайба, и чуть не выбило Кевину зубы. Он сгорбился в своем кресле.

— Ты правда думаешь, что они друг в друга влюблены?

— Я прежде никогда не видел, чтобы Дин смотрел так на кого-нибудь, — сказал Сэт.

— Но это еще ничего не значит, — упорно настаивал Кевин. — Он смотрел так на тебя, когда вы еще были в Щите. Я часто замечал. — Он похлопал Сэта по спине. — Как-то так.

Сэт ничего не ответил. 

— А вот Сэми точно никогда не смотрел ни на кого таким взглядом, — пробормотал Кевин, в основном, самому себе.

— Смотрел.

Кевин не стал ничего уточнять.

***

— И как тебе занятия кроссфитом?

Кевин открыл рот, чтобы объявить Дольфу Зигглеру и всем остальным в кафе, что он начнет заниматься этим дерьмом только когда замерзнет ад, но Сэт больно ударил его под столом по ноге. Хорошо-хорошо.

— Ну, я сделал много… много подходов. 

Все верно, это же из этой области слово? 

— И… и приседаний. Много подходов и приседаний.

— Ясно, — сказал Дольф.

Сэт воспользовался этой заминкой, чтобы захватить бразды разговора, извергая столько информации о кроссфите и энтузиазме Кевина в приседаниях, что сам Кевин заскучал. Ладно, вот сейчас он по-настоящему умрет со скуки. Он достиг просто вершины скукотищи. Или это, наоборот, самое дно? Господи, да даже об этом думать было интереснее, чем о кроссфите. 

— Ты не выглядишь таким уж радостным, — сказал Сэми с соседнего столика, и Кевин понял, что только что еле подавил зевок.

— Просто я… устал, знаешь… приседал, — поспешно сказал Кевин.

— Ты побереги себя, — сказал Дин, неизменно сидящий рядом. — Мне только что пообещали, что Шейн поставит нас четверых в матч друг против друга на Ро на следующей неделе. 

Он поднялся и положил руку Сэми на плечо.

— Идем, детка.

Сэми улыбнулся ему.

— Конечно, милый.

***

Зрители на Ро просто сходили с ума, поддерживая Сэми Зейна. Он отчаянно вырывался из хватки Кевина Оуэнса, рука его тянулась в угол, к Дину Эмброузу. Кевин смотрел, как его растопыренные в отчаянии пальцы бессильно ощупывали пространство между ними. Самое время сказать что-нибудь остроумное и резкое, подумал он. Что-то, что бы продемонстрировало разрушительную силу острого языка Кевин Оуэнса, жалящего, как клинок.

— Размечтался! — крикнул он и ударил Сэми в спину, повалив на ринг.

Потрясающе. Аплодисменты Кевину.

Сэми с трудом поднялся на ноги, все еще пытаясь добраться до Дина, его глаза были прикованы к своему углу. Он прыгнул вперед, но Кевин схватил его за ногу, оттаскивая обратно, не давая ему передать таг. Словно балерину, он развернул Сэми на одной ноге к себе, чтобы посмотреть в глаза и…

Но Сэми отвернулся и снова потянулся к Дину. Спиной к Кевину. 

— Да что с тобой происходит? — закричал Кевин, хватая Сэми за талию и снова оттаскивая назад. — Почему ты не хочешь сражаться со мной?

В его груди что-то болело и ныло. Выдохся, наверное. Может быть, все же стоит начать заниматься этим идиотским кроссфитом. Сэми вырывался, глядя на Дина, но это неправильно, Сэми должен смотреть только на Кевина, думать о нем и том, как сильно он его ненавидит, а не на Дина или кого-то еще…

— Да посмотри ты на меня! — закричал Кевин и этот крик разрывал ему горло. Дергающаяся рука Сэми ощутимо зацепила его по лицу, и Кевин машинально выпустил его, его взгляд заволокло непроизвольными слезами.

Сэми прыгнул вперед и передал таг.

Зрители восторженно закричали, когда Дин Эмброуз ворвался в битву; свежий, взбешенный, он явно собирался порвать Кевина на куски. Но и Кевин тоже был в ярости, его, кажется, просто разрывало от этой странной боли в груди, он уклонился от кулака Дина и сильно ударил его в живот, садистски смакуя звук удара. Страдай, страдай, страдай.

Дин упал на колени, согнулся пополам, задыхаясь, и Кевин пинал его ногами.

— Эй! — закричал Сэт где-то сзади. 

Кевин повернулся и вопросительно уставился на него. 

— Может, ты… передашь мне таг, чтобы я тоже поучаствовал? — закончил Сэт. 

Он улыбался своей искусственной улыбкой, но у Кевина не было времени думать о том, что там происходит в больном мозгу Сэта. Он хлопнул его по руке и вышел за канаты, размышляя, почему же он так взбесился. Нет, он не знал и знать не хотел. 

— Заткнись! — закричал он Майклу Коулу, лишь бы не видеть того, как Сэми смотрел на Дина, а не на него.

— Но я ничего не сказал, — запротестовал Коул.

— И не начинай! — закричал Кевин в ответ. 

Да, определенно, теперь ему стало немного легче. Кевин уже собрался наброситься на Байрона Сакстона, чтобы…

Но зазвучал гонг. Как оказалось, пока Кевин пререкался с комментаторами, Дин удержал Сэта просто как школьника. Они проиграли, и теперь Дин и Сэми снова обнимались. Жизнь казалась Кевину беспросветно омерзительной. 

Он стащил Сэта с ринга. 

— Прости, — сказал Сэт. Он выглядел более удивленным, чем все присутствующие на этом стадионе сразу. 

Отчасти Кевину хотелось провести ему бомбу c подбросом прямо на месте… ничего личного, просто руки чесались запустить кого-нибудь в бомбу с подбросом… Но Кевин не был уверен, что люди, которые «встречаются», так делают. Поэтому вместо этого он похлопал Сэта по спине.

— Что произошло?

Сэт повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на ринг, где Сэми и Дин стояли, победно подняв руки. Ни один из них не смотрел на рампу, на Сэта или Кевина.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Сэт. — Я просто… не смог. Я не знаю.

— Ты должен был избить его, как грушу! — сказал Кевин. 

Сэт вздохнул.

— Может быть. Я... не знаю.

Сэми обнимал Дина. Сэт и Кевин проиграли. Жизнь дерьмо.

***

В промежутке между Ро и Смэкдауном настроение Кевина нисколько не улучшилось. Даже стало еще хуже. Казалось, все для него потеряло смысл. Для него стало показательным то, что он вот уже час листал твиттер и до сих пор никого не заблокировал. Он просто сидел и читал грубые и фамильярные оскорбления от незнакомых людей, не в силах просто нажать маленькую кнопку и заткнуть их.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, хотя бы каким-то случайным придуркам в Интернете было не наплевать на него.

Когда они устроились со всеми в общей комнате отдыха, чтобы посмотреть матчи, он сказал Сэту:

— Наш план не работает.

На мониторе Сэми сражался с Шеймусом. Глаза Дина были прикованы к экрану, кулаки сжаты, он подбадривал Сэми на расстоянии.

— Ни хрена не работает!

— Окей, — сказал Сэт. — Хорошо. Переходим на следующий уровень. Я тебя поцелую.

— Это так уж обязательно? 

— Пора выставить тяжелую артиллерию, Кевин! Пришло время решительных мер. 

— Ладно, — неохотой согласился Кевин. — Но без языка.

— О, ради бога, — сказал Сэт и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.

Это было… странно. Кевин закрыл глаза и услышал, как общая комната разразилась бессвязным шушуканьем. Кевин от души надеялся, что это не реакция на матч Сэми, и хоть кто-то на них смотрит. Борода Сэта щекотала верхнюю губу, но это... не было неприятно. Так значит, вот оно как, целовать кого-то с бородой. Ну не то, чтобы его это когда-то интересовало, нет, и он даже совсем не…

Кевин поднял руки и обхватил Сэта за подбородок. Он чувствовал себя очень странно. Если бы борода была немного пышнее, это было бы похоже, будто он… Кевин подался вперед, закрывая глаза плотнее и представляя… представляя…

Сэт вдруг отстранился, и Кевин удивленно заморгал. Сэт покачал головой.

— Так не пойдет, Кэв, — сказал он. Глаза его были грустными, каких Кевин никогда у него не видел прежде. — Я пытался, но это была последняя… я имею в виду, мы с тобой… а я только и думаю, что… В общем, это не работает. И я… не могу так больше. Извини.

Он встал, и Кевин схватил его за локоть.

— Ты куда собрался?

— Я собираюсь пойти и извиниться перед Дином. Это вряд ли что-то изменит, но я должен. Я не могу так больше. Не могу… чувствовать все это.

— Все это? — спросил Кевин и страшное подозрение закралось в его голову. — Подожди минуту. Ты не ненавидишь Дина!

— Нет.

— Ты в него влюблен! — закричал Кевин на всю комнату, и Сэт поморщился, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Дин, наконец, посмотрел на них.

— Да блин! — затряс он руку Сэта. — Я думал, мы с тобой заодно.

— А мы… 

Сэт посмотрел на него, будто хотел что-то сказать, но прикусил губу.

— Ну извини, в общем.

Кевин выпустил его руку.

— О, ну что ж. Иди тогда.

Сэт удивился.

— Что, даже орать не станешь? Обойдемся без бомбы с подбросом?

— Какая от этого польза.

— Ну смотри. И знаешь, я не ты, так что надеюсь, мы остаемся друзьями.

Кевин засмеялся, но это был невеселый смех. 

— Может быть, мы даже когда-нибудь сходим в зоопарк. Не на свидание, конечно.

— Было бы… здорово, — сказал Сэт. 

Он улыбнулся Кевину, на этот раз настоящей, искренней улыбкой. Она очень ему шла. 

— Было бы здорово, — повторил он.

Застыв на диване, Кевин наблюдал, как Сэт подошел к Дину и подсел рядом. Дин фыркнул, но не ушел. Он выглядел сердитым, но и… почти счастливым.

Кевин смотрел на них, чувствуя смущение и… и что-то еще. Что-то очень незнакомое. Что-то…

Прозвенел гонг. На экране рефери поднял руку Сэми в знак победы, но разъяренный Шеймус подскочил на ноги и набросился на него. Дин этого, кажется, даже не заметил, он оживленно болтал с Сэтом, размахивая руками.

Кевин вскочил с дивана и бросился из комнаты.

К тому времени, как он добежал до ринга, буря эмоций в его груди окончательно сформировалось в горячее, клокочущее счастье. Он был безумно счастлив. Шеймус бросил свою жертву и кинулся на Кевина, но одним жестоким ударом тот вышвырнул его с ринга.

— Ха! – закричал он, поднимая Сэми на ноги. — На этот раз твой дружок не пришел тебя спасти! Потому что он слишком занят, милуясь с Сэтом Роллинсом! 

Он схватил Сэми за плечи и затряс, как игрушку. 

— Он даже твоим парнем никогда не был! Он просто использовал тебя, чтобы Сэт его ревновал! Так вот!

— О боже... — сказал Сэми. — Ты серьезно?

Но он почему-то не выглядел убитым горем, он улыбался Кевину, широкой радостной улыбкой. И тоже схватил его за плечи. 

— Ты серьезно? Сэт с ним поговорил? Это сработало?

Сэми улыбался ему. Улыбался так, будто Кевин сказал ему что-то невероятное. И смотрел, смотрел на него.

Кевин забыл, как говорить.

— Я подумал, что это было как-то чересчур, но попробовать стоило, — залепетал Сэми, сияя от счастья. — Дин сказал, если мы сходим еще на один ска-концерт, он с ума сойдет. Так что это они вовремя.

— Так выходит, ты… ты никогда не встречался с Дином?

Сэми покачал головой. Его руки по-прежнему лежали на плечах Кевина.

Глаза Кевина расширились.

— Так вы двое просто притворялись, что встречаетесь, чтобы Сэт наконец, понял, что любит Дина! Вы просто пытались заставить его ревновать!

Сэми слегка наклонил голову набок.

— Да… так все и было. Но ты нас раскусил, Кэв. Тебя не проведешь.

Кевин перекатился с пятки на носок. Жизнь была прекрасна.

— Вам следовало лучше проработать ваш план, — сказал он торжествующе.

— Ты прав, — сказал Сэми. — Иногда я не мог понять, почему мне так неприятно, когда… в общем, не самый лучший план.

Его улыбка, казалось, стала немного грустной, но Кевин еле обратил на это внимание, потому что его распирало от безудержного счастья. Мир почему-то стал казаться ему удивительным и прекрасным.

— Так ты меня не игнорировал? — сказал Кевин. 

Удивительно, каким счастливым он себя чувствовал. Он просто не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Даже не представляешь, как трудно было сдержаться, чтобы не дать тебе в физиономию, — вздохнул Сэми.

— Здорово! — радостно закричал Кевин. 

Но... они не могли стоять вот так вечно, и, просто потому, что нужно было сделать хоть что-то, Кевин размахнулся, чтобы ударить Сэми. Но Сэми отскочил, кулак Кевина рассек воздух, а колено внезапно пронзило болью. О, Сэми задел сего.

Сэми стоял, сжав кулаки, улыбаясь. И смотрел на него. Не отрываясь. Так, как и должен. 

— Жизнь тебя ничему не учит, правда? — спросил он.

— Мне и не надо ничему учиться! — закричал Кевин, надвигаясь на него. Внутри все бурлило от радости. — Это я тебе сейчас преподам урок!

А потом толпа заревела, когда над ареной пронеслись звуки сирены. Сезаро бежал к ним, срывая на бегу костюм, чтобы спасти Сэми.

Кевин быстро скатился с ринга и спрятался за комментаторским столом, настороженно наблюдая за тем, как Сезаро похлопал Сэми по спине и взъерошил ему волосы.

— О, перестань! — закричал он во все горло, протянув обвиняющий перст. — Можно надурить меня один раз, но дважды… не знаю, кого ты там пытаешься заставить ревновать, Сезаро, но я на это не куплюсь! Нет уж! Просто подойди к этому человеку и скажи, что любишь его, не веди себя, как дурак!

Сезаро выглядел совершенно озадаченным, Сэми едва сдерживал смех.

— Блин! — продолжал Кевин. — Я что тут, единственный человек, который умеет разговаривать? Вы все должны еще расти и расти до моего уровня, чтобы стать сознательными личностями!

Закончив свою речь, он перепрыгнул ограждение и ушел через толпу, прекрасно зная, что Сэми провожает его взглядом.


End file.
